moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rethelle Starkweather
Rethelle Starkweather is a human sorceress of some renown, hailing from Dalaran. After the death of her parents at the hands of the undead when she was ten years old, she was taken as an apprentice of the Kirin Tor, having shown some potential with the arcane. Several years later, in the twilight of her teenage years, having passed the trials set before her and becoming a fully fledged mage, she left Dalaran and joined the Alliance military. She quickly rose in rank, earning a commission and taking command of a company of spellcasters. She served the Alliance military until the Wrathgate, after which she was discharged from the military. She is currently a freelancer in search of a place to call home. =Description= ---- A young woman of fair skin and delicate features, average height, and lithe build. While it changes almost constantly, for now, red hair frames her face and calls attention to the assortment of sun-kissed freckles splashed along her cheeks. Her bangs are held back from her face and tucked behind one ear with the help of a clip emblazoned with the insignia of the Kirin Tor. Blue eyes the colour of clear river water gleam with an edge of knowledge. She looks around, eyes falling on you for a moment before moving on. You might have the odd feeling she just recorded everything about you in that single glance, a nod to her intellect. The freckles on her skin and the long, flowing length of her hair give Rethelle a girl-next-door look. Rouge stains her lips a deep wine colour, while kohl darkens around her eyes to accentuate her features. The lip colour does well to show the soft pout, the shadow and liner the contrast of her eyes; together, they give her an appearance that goes past the average and moves further to the come-hither. A shift of her left sleeve would show the Kirin Tor emblem tattooed onto her wrist in the rich violets that are an identifier of the mage city. Another inking of the Alliance crest is just above it, closer to the elbow. Overall, there is an air of quiet confidence around her that speaks to her knowledge and abilities. Rather than making her seem intimidating, however, it does quite the opposite; the young woman seems open and welcoming, the smile on her lips seeming to beckon you forward to initiate conversation. Armor Rethelle can typically be found in a clean set of mage robes, clearly tailored to her specific measurements with an aura of enchantment about them. Tight-fitting in all the right places, they emphasise her curves without restricting movement. A satchel hangs over her shoulder as an ever-present accessory, the bag of which falls comfortably to rest at the curve of her hip. A few rolled pieces of parchment peek through every so often. Arms Rethelle typically carries an enchanted mage staff, though she can sometimes be found wielding a sword or dagger along with an off-hand spell focus. =History= ---- Much of Rethelle's history is shrouded in the depths of her memory; she is not wont to speak of it unless the proper occasion arises. =Personality= ---- She is generally somber and serious, but she can laugh and smile when in the right mood. She is quite the pessimist. She is warm and friendly, but also fiery and opinionated. She can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Beliefs Rethelle does not currently ascribe to any religious beliefs, though she does not deny that their are deities and higher powers at work in the universe. Quirks Rethelle tries to maintain an air of morality, but she can be frequently seen eyeing the attractive women that she sees around her when in cities. Relationships Rethelle has few friends and, currently, no romantic prospects. Category:Human Category:Dalaranian Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kirin Tor